The Hungary Games
by Misdreamus
Summary: HetaliaXHunger Games. Lizzy and Gil are best friends. When the reaping for the Hunger Games comes around, Elizaveta's brother Feliciano gets picked. Elizaveta can only do what's right. But who is this Roderich Edelstein? PruHung, AusHung, Franada, others
1. Silver Arrows

Trees whistled fast as the flash of red whizzed through the forest, successfully hitting its target, as always. The deer jerked backwards and flailed about under the impact of the poison-tipped arrow. The deer went down, still shaking tremendously, eyes drastically calling for help. Poison flooded her veins, turning her numb. Finally, the shaking stopped, and the deer fell still, eyes forever open in a blank plea. Minutes passed, and the deer's form suddenly looked small and just under the dappled sunlight in the deep and woody forest.

Slowly, but all the more secretive, the cat comes out to collect its prey. Running quietly from the far end of the clearing where she hid, careful not to attract attention; as this was not her first or last hunt of the day. The predator reached her prize, a wild grin fixed on her face. The deer was still warm, and the injured leg she had spotted wasn't as bad as she thought. Fresh meat, this was. Pride flooded her system as she hauled the deer to a resting log to the left. She opened her game bag, and carefully placed the dead deer inside, after having gutted and cleaned it. She'd have to stop home right after this, the deer was quite heavy and she needed to grab new supplies. Slinging her sheath around her shoulder and returning the homemade berry-poisoned arrow to its home, she stood up.

"Hey Lizzy. Nice catch." She turned behind her to look into the forest, recognizing the grinning voice of her best friend. Gilbert was standing about 200 feet away, on the other side of the clearing, west of where she hid during her hunt. She crossed over to meet him, the strap of her game bag tugging down to prove her prize was no measly one.

"Oh, here let me get it!" Gil ran fast to her, even though she was in no need of help. She was strong, and everyone knew it. That didn't stop Gilbert, though. He reached her and took the weight of the game bag on top of his own and his trap bag. She looked up at her best friend.

His silver short hair shined like platinum in the tinted darkness of the forest. Gilbert's hair was uncombed in a spiky mess, just as it always is. His red eyes were something uncommon here in the 7th Province. Though there was many mixes of people in the 7th Province, many families had dirt brown hair and green eyes; like Elizaveta herself. Gilbert's father was rumored to be from the 8th Province, or what once was the 8th. He had hair like Gilbert's, and bright ambitious red eyes. Elizaveta had met him plenty times in the past. The Capitol was in charge of everything, and when the 8th started to rebel and become stronger than they were allowed to be, the Capitol destroyed them. Gilbert's dad was one of the few who escaped before their home was destroyed, and he fled to 7th.

"Thanks, but you know I don't need help." She was stubborn as anything, and she liked being that way. Maybe that's why she and Gil were best friends. They were both stubborn and antsy, and loved a good fight. They always forgave each other after, though; for they couldn't stand being apart.

"Whatever you say, I'm still more awesome than you!" Gilbert grinned and patted her hard on the back.

Xxxxx

"We're back!" Elizaveta hollered down the hall as her and Gil stumbled inside. Gilbert threw all their equipment on the kitchen table, and went straight to their icebox, grabbing a beer. Elizaveta's family was rather poor, you could say. But everyone was poor in the 7th Province. They all relied on each other, just like the people at Windle's relied on Elizaveta and Gilbert to secretly and illegally sell their game in exchange for things they needed. It was a circle of everyone depending on each other, in ways they tried to hide so they wouldn't get in trouble by the Capitol. Elizaveta and Gilbert just came back from Windle's, having sold the deer and a few squirrels Gilbert had caught using his traps.

"Lizzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyy!" Light footsteps were heard in the hallway as a little redheaded boy appeared within seconds. Elizaveta smiled at her younger brother. He was the only person she was sure she loved. Through everything, Feliciano was always there with her. When their mother died in a kitchen furnace explosion at Windle's 5 years ago, along with Gilbert's mother as well; they were both there for each other. Shortly afterwards when Elizaveta and Feliciano's father fell into depression from the death of his wife and went crazy, Elizaveta took over the role of both father and mother. Feliciano has always understood, and though he may look weak and childish, he's strong; maybe even stronger than Elizaveta herself.

Feliciano stood at the end of the hallway with Gilbird in his arms; Gilbert's precious chick. Elizaveta didn't know why, but Gilbert loved that baby chick with all his heart. He even named it after himself. Feliciano had a grin on his face that always brightened up Elizaveta's day. Gilbird jumped out of Feliciano's arms, being only an inch or two tall. Gilbert grabbed Gilbird and set him on his shoulder, where the chick stayed obediently; poking Gilbert's cheek repeatedly.

"Ow! Gilbird stop it. I know you missed the awesome me, but I'm back now. I'll feed you, geez!" Gilbert left the room with a chirping Gilbird and Elizaveta guessed he went to get Gilbird's food from wherever Feliciano put the containers. Feliciano skipped to Elizaveta and she brought him into a hug. He inhaled in her shirt and turned his head up to look at her with huge amber eyes.

"I love how you smell after you hunt. You smell like trees and earth." Feliciano smiled again and stepped away, making his way to the cabinets in the kitchen. The kitchen was to the right of the doorway, their house being very small. A beat up shack, Elizaveta liked to call it. She followed in pursuit of her brother, helping him get food out to make dinner. The only ice they had was in the icebox, and they used that for cheese and milk, and Gilbert put his beer in there sometimes. Elizaveta herself preferred beer warm, and it was kept in the highest cabinet away from Feliciano. He was 12, too young to drink. Elizaveta herself was only 16, but picking up on Gilbert's habits had led her to enjoy beer. Gilbert himself was always drinking it. Everyone in Gilbert's family loved the strong beverage, especially Ludwig, the second child of the Beilshmidt family. One thing was for sure, they certainly could hold their alcohol. And Gilbert being the eldest, he could basically do whatever he wanted. His dad didn't care much, for he drank himself silly after his wife's death. Mr. Beilshmidt was a big man, though he was healthy; physically and emotionally. He had handled the death of his wife better than her own father.

Her father…

Elizaveta's father was gone. He was physically still there, but there was no hope for him. He had become very skinny throughout the years of depression. His bright auburn hair was now a dull brown. You'd be lucky if he got out of bed once in a week. He seemed to pay no attention to the world anymore, and probably had forgotten he even had two kids to raise. When he wasn't in bed weeping to himself, he was in the office, where their mom used to work. She was a smart woman, and many people looked up to her. Elizaveta's mother loved to write stories. She was a great storyteller, too. She'd tell Elizaveta a story every night before bed, ones about nights and princesses, dragons and demons, faeries and goblins. Elizaveta missed her mother so much, but she wouldn't cry. She had stopped crying years ago. Being the head of the family, crying wouldn't be good for Feliciano to see; even though he had seen her cry plenty times. Shaking her thoughts away for the moment, she focused on making dinner. Beef stew was what they usually had, and she glanced to her left to see that Feliciano was already preparing to make it.

Feliciano hummed a tune to himself as he chopped some carrots into the big bowl. Elizaveta took some dried meat down from the cabinet and put it in the bowl with water in it. Since the meat had no juice to make gravy, they had to use water and cook it extremely hot for the meat to give off flavor. She left the task of cooking dinner to her brother; he absolutely loved to cook. She nodded once to him, and he waved her off, signaling that he was okay by himself. She left the room to find Gilbert.

Elizaveta wasn't surprised at all to find Gilbert asleep on the only couch they had, in the living room. He was snoring loudly and Gilbird was jumping up and down on his chest. Elizaveta breathed in only to wrinkle her nose in disgust. She glanced down to Gilbert's feet, to find his combat boots were off and under the table.

"Jeebus, Gil! Your feet STINK!" Elizaveta whacked her smelly friend upside the head, successfully waking him up. He jumped about two feet in the air, and then looked up at Elizaveta in surprise.

"Waaah? What's going on, Liz? I didn't do anything wrong!" He saw the look on her face and raised his hands up in defeat. He then rubbed the back of his head and gave a nervous chuckle. Elizaveta calmed down and sat next to him.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" She asked him, already guessing the answer.

"Yea, I don't wanna go home just yet, West'll take care of the fam 'till then." Gilbert sighed, and leaned back on the couch. Gilbert often called Ludwig West, a nickname he had made up long ago for his closest brother. Ludwig looked nothing like Gilbert, though. He was the spitting image of Gilbert's mother; thin blond hair and blue eyes. Ludwig was strong; he worked in the kitchen as a transporter, lifting heavy objects wherever someone needed them. The 7th Province was known for their amazing cooking skills, able to make food out of almost anything. It was very fortunate of them that they lived on the outskirts, next to a huge forest; suitable for finding berries, leaves, animals and just about anything to cook with. The forest was off limits, though. Under orders by the Capitol, no one was to enter the forest. Gilbert had found a hole in the fence bordering the forest, though. The Capitol had put up the fence after the destruction of the 8th Province, so no one could escape to the land that once was. The thing is, the Capitol overlooks many things, and Gilbert is very sneaky. Elizaveta liked that about her best friend. He'd do anything to make it good for the people of the Pream; what the people of 7th call themselves. Gilbert really had a good heart, even though he acted like a dick most of the time. She'd known this ever since they met in the forest long ago.

"Alright, food should be on the table in an hour or so." Elizaveta lightly smacked Gilbert's head once more, earning a grin from Gilbert. She stood up and walked out of the room. Standing in the hallway, she decided if she should go upstairs to her father. She hated looking at him sometimes, it made her so sad. Every time she tried to help him with his problem, he'd just go further into depression.

She missed his voice so much. Her father used to sing to her all the time. It was so romantic when he sang for her mother, too. Ever since she died, he hasn't sung one note. He barely even talked. Elizaveta betted that if he opened his mouth, his voice would be scratchy and cracked; a person he was not. Her father changed, and she wanted the old him to come back. There was nothing she could do, though; so she decided against going upstairs. Elizaveta passed the staircase without looking at it, and returned to the front door. She picked up her weapon bag and decided to go to the blacksmith's to get new arrows.

She wanted something sharper than her bronze-and-wood tips. Maybe she'd buy some silver tips for her arrows this time, she thought absentmindedly as she walked the gravelly path to town. Silver, like Gilbert's hair.

**A/N: Hi guys! I know I'm kinda abandoning College Days, but trust me! I'm working on the next chapter. If you read Love the Way You Lie, then you'd know that I've been really busy this winter. I'm trying to get back on my feet, and update way quicker! So be on the lookout for that! **

**I really love how this started out. I've had this idea for a Hetalia X Hunger Games fic for a while now. I can't believe I've actually put it on paper! Reviews please? Thanks!**


	2. Redheads and Blonds

"Hey Lizzy, can you pass me the green wool?" Elizaveta reached across the table and retrieved the wool for her younger brother, smiling genuinely. He was amazing at sewing, and made most of the family's clothes; with Elizaveta's help. He was currently making a green scarf for Gilbert, as his birthday was coming up soon. _That's not the only thing coming up soon. _Elizaveta thought. The annual Hunger Games were to start in a few months, with the reaping being 1 month away. Two teenagers between the ages of 12 and 18 were chosen to go into battle with two teenagers from each of the other Provinces. There being seven Provinces, 14 people were forced to fight to the death for the Capitol's enjoyment; as if the Capitol were saying "We're in charge, don't forget it."

Those unfortunate enough not to have food could get extra rations by entering their name in the big mixing bowl that was used to choose each candidate for the reaping. Elizaveta had her name in the bowl 42 times. 5 times was for the annual requirement, and she'd been putting her name in the bowl for 5 years; extra every time they needed more grain or beans. Feliciano had his name in the bowl once, because he just turned 12 a few months back and every time the family needed extra ration, Elizaveta would never let her younger sibling enter more than required and insist putting her name in instead.

_I wonder who's going to be picked this year. _It was the 74th year of the Hunger Games, and next year would be the Quarter Quell; an ''anniversary'' where the Capitol would do something cruel and twice as difficult for all the candidates. On the 25th year, four candidates instead of two from each Province were chosen. Elizaveta shuddered. She always hated thinking about the Games, but it was inevitable; when the Capitol made sure no one forgot about them. She instead focused on her own project.

Looking down, her oak arrow shafts were lying neatly in a pile from where she carved them. Elizaveta made her own arrows, not only because it was cheaper, but she liked doing it. She picked up a shaft and began crafting the silver tips she had bought to make new arrows. She had gone through nearly the whole pile of shafts when she glanced at the clock on the kitchen stove. It was almost lunchtime, and they had been working for a few hours. Sighing, Elizaveta stood up from her chair and walked over to the cabinets.

"Feli, do you want me to make lunch this time?" She started pulling out the dried beef and bread stored in plastic containers when she heard no reply. Elizaveta turned around with the bread in her hands, and eyed her brother curiously. He had fallen asleep. His head was resting on the table, auburn hair splayed across his face and cherry lips exhaling quiet snores. She smiled at him and resumed making lunch for herself, making sure to leave some out for Feliciano. Satisfied with her beef sandwich, she left the kitchen and grabbed her coat; the one that used to be her mothers. Elizaveta returned to the kitchen table and smoothed Feliciano's hair out of the way and gently kissed his forehead. He lazily opened one eye and gave her a small smile. She picked up his sewing needle and the scarf from his lap, and set them atop the table for later. Elizaveta then opened the front door and walked outside, closing it behind her.

Gilbert's house wasn't very far from hers, and they often visited each other every other day, when they weren't hunting. She spotted Henri in the front yard planting some sort of seeds; he looked up and waved at her. She returned the gesture, and he stood up, walking down their gravely drive to meet her.

"Are you looking for Gilly? He's around back with Luddy. Heddy's in the washroom, father is at work, and I'm right here!" Henri grinned and giggled, blushing slightly. He was the youngest of the Beilshmidt's, and with an attitude similar to Feliciano's. Though he was 5 years younger than Feliciano, they both loved to play together. Henri had a habit for shortening everyone's name and ending it with a 'y'. He was rather shy, though, and will only talk to people he can trust. Elizaveta didn't like that he lets everyone boss him around, but he had insisted it was fine.

He shook his golden blond curls and grabbed Elizaveta's hand, tugging her towards where he said the eldest of the four were. She followed obediently, and was already able to hear Gilbert's snarky tone emerge from the backyard.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, wuss!" Gilbert pointed a finger at his younger brother, who was standing on the ground below him. Gilbert was hanging onto a high tree branch with his other hand, dangling from said limb.

"Just because I'm able to do something like that, doesn't mean I'll do it. It's stupid and dangerous." Ludwig replied with an edge to his voice, turning his back on his brother. He spotted Elizaveta and Henri immediately, and nodded once towards them.

Gilbert followed where Ludwig was looking and saw Elizaveta and Henri emerge from the path leading around the house. He waved with his right hand, but forgot it was all he had holding onto the tree, and fell to the ground. It was at least an 8 foot drop, and Gilbert landed on his side with a _thump._

"Jeebus Gil, are you alright?" Elizaveta ran to his aide, helping him stand. He just groaned in response, but his eyes held laughter. Gilbert was always making stupid mistakes, and he never took much of anything seriously. She wrapped an arm around his waist and lifted him up. Gilbert was immensely strong, hence being able to hold onto a tree limb with one hand; but he was also lean enough for Elizaveta to support him. Ludwig had apparently followed her, and gently nudged her aside. She stepped back as Ludwig hoisted Gilbert over his back, and carried him across the yard.

"Ow, bruder! My side, you idiot! Let me down!" Gilbert beat his fist against Ludwig's back, but to no avail.

"You'll be alright." Ludwig replied with a smirk as he dropped Gilbert off at the picnic table. Gilbert brushed himself off and held onto his left side, complaining to his brother about the pain. Elizaveta visibly face-palmed and took a place at the table across from Gilbert. The newly spring air wasn't as cold as yesterday, but still cold enough that everyone was wearing coats. Henri jumped on top of the able and sat down, resting his feet of the wooden seat and pushing up his glasses.

The back door opened with Hedvika walking out, basket of clothes in her hands. She glanced suspiciously at the group before setting down her basket near them and began to hang the wet cloth on the clothes line.

Hedvika never really spoke to Elizaveta, but she guessed their friendship was mutual; considering Hedvika was a collective girl most of the time. Elizaveta respected her sense of humor, though, as she did know how to come out of her shell. Her mother dying must have been the hardest on her, as they were close and now she was the only girl in the family. It's the same way with Elizaveta herself, but Hedvika being the same age as Feliciano; it could only be harder to grow up. Her brothers make sure to be kind to her, and she respects them all though she'd never say it aloud; especially Gilbert.

Elizaveta waved to her, sending her a small smile. Hedvika nodded in a way similar to Ludwig's, and continued to hang up the laundry. Her shoulder-length honey blond hair whipped in her face from the lazy wind and she stopped momentarily, tying it up with a purple ribbon she had retrieved from her pocket.

The four of them eventually were in a heated conversation about beer, Elizaveta on Ludwig's side while Henri stayed neutral and complained why he wasn't allowed to have any yet. Hedvika had finished her laundry and announced that she was going over Thor's house, likely to hang out with him and Milos; her two best friends. She had been in a relationship with Milos in the past, when they had just recently met. But after their break-up, Hedvika has been a bit more tolerable with him and they became better friends. Thor and Hedvika like to mess with Milos; as Elizaveta had witnessed on a few occasions. Elizaveta liked the thought of Hedvika being able to be herself and loosen up around her friends; similar to the way Elizaveta can when she's with Gilbert.

"It's getting late Gilbert, and you're not going to win anyway. Let's all go inside before the wind starts picking up." Ludwig announced and he stood up from the picnic table. Looking at the sky, Elizaveta guessed it was around 4 in the afternoon. She got up from the table as well and waited for Henri as he jumped off, and followed Ludwig for the door; leaving Gilbert sitting on the table alone.

"W-Wait up, guys!" Gilbert stumbled after them, and ran past Elizaveta, holding the door open for her after Ludwig had gone inside. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned.

Ludwig was in the kitchen grabbing three beer glasses for them. Henri joined him and grabbed his own glass of apple juice and sat down at the old wooden table to the left of the kitchen. There were few lights in the Beilshmidt house, for they liked it dim and cozy. Gilbert grabbed a glass from Ludwig and sat himself down on the couch in the living room, stretching his legs across it and chugging his beer. He was halfway done the glass when he gasped for air, and sighed satisfyingly. Ludwig handed Elizaveta a beer and she thanked him quickly before crossing over to Gilbert and sitting on his legs, which caused him to squeak in pain.

"Lizzy, don't you know it hurts when you sit on people's knees?" That earned him a smack on the head, which he apologized with a 'I didn't mean you were fat or anything!'. The rest of the night consisted of the three of them talking and gossiping about the town; what they usually did on a lazy day. Henri had been working on his homework the whole time, being somewhat of a workaholic; always wanting to do things.

Elizaveta checked the time; It was almost 7 at night. She stood up off of Gilbert, and announced that she should be getting back to Feliciano.

"Have a good night, Elizaveta." Ludwig said his goodbye and took a swig of his beer. Gilbert gasped and frantically waved at her, then jumping up to crush her into a one-armed hug. Elizaveta stuttered and pushed him off of her.

"Gil, your beer will spill all over me! Jeebus, don't hug me so tight next time." She brushed herself off and sent a scowl towards him. Gilbert smiled nervously and scratched his head before setting his glass down on the end-table next to the couch.

"Right then, bye Lizzy! I'll see ya later." Gilbert patted her hard on the back and she picked up her coat from the rack, pulling it on and stepping out the back door without looking back inside. She had stayed an hour later than she planned; but she hoped Feliciano would be fine by himself. Vaguely she wondered if he had eaten the lunch she left out for him, and if he had already made supper.

Reaching her front door, she jiggled the handle and was glad that Feliciano had locked it. She fiddled with her key before opening the door and stepping inside. She turned and shrugged off her coat, hanging it up on the rack.

"Feliciano, I'm home. You better not be still sleeping or-" Elizaveta inhaled sharply as she entered the kitchen and was welcomed with the wrong redhead. His hair was in a curly mess, eyebrows drawn closely together in thought, and was clad in a grey long-sleeve and a dark maroon robe. His eyes were tired and looking down, but he raised his head when he saw her. They made eye contact and Elizaveta narrowed her eyes while he closed his.

"Dad, what are you doing down here?"

**Author's Note: Hey guys, for the record: Hedvika is Czech Republic, and Henri is Luxembourg. Thor is Svalbard, and Milos is Slovakia. I found their fan-names and I needed to add Prussia's siblings, because Gale has like a bazillion in the Hunger Games. I picked two close countries location wise, and here's the result. So I'm sorry if anything is historically incorrect, forgive me! On another note, I've been obsessed with PewDiePie lately. If you don't know him, he's a YouTube vlogger who records himself playing horror games, and is freaking hilarious. He also does regular blogs and stuff like that. I've also been busy with acceptance letters and competitions. I go to Dover on Wednesday for the BPA state competition. QuQ Ay carumba, so much is going on. But when I do have free time, I've chosen to be lazy and not update any of my fanfictions. Which is wrong, don't do that. I'm no role model. XD I keep making promises that I'm not keeping, so I can't say when I'll update again. But I assure you it won't be longer than a week before you hear of me again. :D Reviews on this one? Thanks!**


End file.
